In various settings, examination of biological specimens is required for diagnostic purposes. Generally speaking, pathologists and other diagnosticians collect and study samples from patients, utilize microscopic examination, and other devices to assess the samples at cellular levels. Numerous steps typically are involved in pathology and other diagnostic processes, including the collection of biological samples such as blood and tissue, processing the samples, preparation of microscope slides, staining, examination, re-testing or re-staining, collecting additional samples, re-examination of samples, and ultimately the offering of diagnostic findings.
The examination of a biological sample generally involves magnification of the sample or region of interest of the sample and an assessment by a pathologist or diagnostician. Traditionally, this is done by placing a slide containing a sample on a microscope and examining a magnified view of the tissue sample or region of interest of the tissue sample through a microscope. Recently, digital microscopes have been developed wherein a sample, particularly a sample on a microscope slide is placed in an instrument and a magnified digital image of the sample or region of interest of the sample is captured and displayed on a monitor such as thin film liquid crystal display monitor. While being able to view a sample or origin of interest of a sample on a display rather than through a lens of a microscope may be beneficial to the pathologist or other diagnosticians, often the time it takes to scan a magnified image and display that image presents an inconvenient delay or a significant delay when multiple samples need to be processed (magnified).